


i hate myself

by eat_my_dust



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game), fucing idk
Genre: Other, POG LOL XDD, Piss, Random - Freeform, THOT, whroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eat_my_dust/pseuds/eat_my_dust
Summary: i want t o die
Relationships: depedns
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i want to die

ngito x obama is la i ahve


	2. triden trump x biden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i want to fucking die

it as day at ass white house 2020............trump said to bide,"biden u are so stupid i hate u io go die grrrrrrrrrrrrrr" and biden saided "trumped senpi iont wantna :((((("  
and then trumpy wumpy loged into miraft ad blew up their 2 bedsn ext toe eaothr and saod"we are so done >;3" bidon shed a tear..

twump sawy him and went :OOOOOOOOOOOOOO adn kisosed biden so sexily with tongue, their tongues slapped together, saliva getting everywhere. biden moaned into the kiss and slowly moved his way into trump's lap, getting a better angle to kiss. trump groaned, a tent forming in his pants. he moved his hands up biden's back, and slowly p

im not finishing it. i cant.


	3. ehllo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi

hello plese help :thumbsup:


End file.
